


Halloween Heroes

by tinknevertalks



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Costumes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Series, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Nikola and Helen have a private interlude in her office during a Halloween party.





	Halloween Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinari7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/gifts).



> Day Eight (the last day, boo!) of the Teslen Appreciation Week, and the prompt is Halloween. I have recently been watching too much of the show they've got costumes for (if you haven't guessed by the end of the piece, I'll give you the title in the bottom notes), and this filthy piece came to me last night. (Ok, I started writing it last night, the idea came to me sometime in the last few days.) Anyways, have some shameless smut.
> 
> And to Rinari7, my fabulous beta, I'm so glad you beta for me. (I'm over the moon you enjoyed this gift.)
> 
> (That said, any mistakes? They're mine.)

Maybe he should have blamed the red spandex, but it was all to do with Helen. Helen and her perky attitude, her masked eyes, her bouffant pigtails. Nikola snorted, pigtails. The moment he saw her in her costume he knew he was lost. 

 

“I've wanted to pull these pigtails all night,” he growled into her ear as he ground his hips against her ass. He held her tight against him, pressing his fingertips down on her hipbone. “Pull your pigtails and rip this suit off you.” A purposeful sweep of his hand up over her breast then back to her hip made her gasp quietly. “Should I take you back to our rooms, or fuck you here in your office?” He nipped her ear. “I could bend you over your desk, slide into your cunt, pull those pigtails.” He dragged his other hand up her torso to cup her other breast, his thumb stroking her nipple. Delighting in her breath hitching, he increased the pressure.

“Or my perennial favourite: you, me, your door.” Kissing the nape of her neck, between the two pigtails, he squeezed her waist again. “I haven’t had you against it for days now. It's just a shame you don’t have that window seat. You riding me there, wearing your heels and your skirt rucked up around your waist...” He kissed the spot beneath her ear, the one that made her heart leap. “I still dream of that. You were so wet and ready.”

“Nikola,” she keened quietly, tilting her head to the side, silently begging for his kisses. Smirking, he tasted her skin, feeling her pulse racing beneath his lips.

“I can smell you,” he murmured. “I can feel your heartbeat.” His hand crossed her front, replacing the one on her breast, to cage her in his embrace, pulling her flush against him. “I could eat you up.” A long inhale, breathing in the scent of her hair and the scent uniquely her as his hand palmed her through the material of her costume. The heat radiating from her almost seared him. “God, I want to sink my fingers into you, feel you around me.” The heel of his hand slowly rubbed circles against her clit whilst his other massaged her breast. “Do you want that, Helen? Do you want to fuck here?”

He grinned darkly as she swallowed, trying to calm her heart, nodding her head minutely. Her hands betrayed her, running and resting on top of his, keeping her pinned against him. She tried to change the rhythm of his circling palm, moaning unhappily when he wouldn't comply.

Kissing her hairline, he manipulated his magnetic field to pull her zip down, running his hands over her body before resting them on her hips. He loved peeling clothes off her body, watching every creamy inch of skin be revealed, waiting for his lips, his tongue, his teeth. Her porcelain skin showed every (human) bite she'd beg for, warming him all over with memories of inflicting them.

“Arms, Helen,” he murmured, watching rapt as more of her glorious skin was uncovered, glowing in the golden lamplight of the room. He almost lost it when she turned around, her breasts heaving, uncovered. Tamping down the growl, he tangled his fingers into her pigtails, kissing her soundly. Sealing his lips on hers, his tongue sought entry to her mouth. A flare of arousal sparked when her tongue touched his, rubbed his. They danced, merging his merlot taste with her tannin rich flavour. His teeth worried her lower lip when she pulled back minutely for air, her eyelids half open, looking almost drunk on him.

One hand was back on her breast as the other supported her against him, groaning as her hips undulated against his cock, one hand on his ass to keep him tight against her. He pulled his thumb purposefully over her nipple, smirking as the flesh bounced back gently to place, her gasps music to his ears. Moving forward, he nipped along her jaw, feeling her nipples pucker further as he breathed her in.

She quietly keened his name as the desk hit the back of her legs, her hands reaching blindly behind her to keep her steady and upright, her legs opening. Her back arched, her breasts thrust forwards, presenting her nipples.

Greedily he suckled, teasing her with his teeth. Swirling his tongue, he revelled in the texture of her areola, the hardness of her nipple, her warm, heaving flesh.

Kissing down her stomach, he pulled her costume further down, exposing her lacy, red knickers. A heady waft of her arousal filled his senses. Moving downward, he kissed her through the material, gently sucking her clit as her fingers tangled into his hair, pulling him closer still.

“Patience, Helen,” he murmured, kissing her thigh as he guided her leg out of her costume. Rubbing his hands along her calf, he smirked before softly biting his way back to her cunt. Short pants of breath filled the room as he licked her again, the lace rough against his tongue.

“Please Nikola, stop... stop teasing,” Helen gasped, stroking his hair. Looking up at her, he kissed her clit before one of his vampire claws slowly sliced the side seams of her knickers, the material fluttering away from her. Nikola paid it no heed, diving straight back to her dewy lips, licking and sucking like a starving man, his moan reverberating through her. Trailing his fingers up her thigh, he teased her entrance with one, barely moving it inside her as he laved her clit with his tongue.

Slowly, tortuously, he slid his finger fully into her, her warmth enveloping him. Just as slowly, he dragged his finger out before entering her again, adding another. Her strangled groan was the noise he wanted, her thighs quivering at the pace of his movements. Fingers and mouth working in concert, Nikola felt her orgasm tear through her, a gush of warmth released over his digits. Gently, he slowed his ministrations until her breathing evened out again.

The tug of her hand in his hair to draw his attention upwards, he smiled as he kissed his way back up to her mouth, curling his hips into her palm as she rubbed him through his costume. Glad his outfit was a skin tight two piece, he helped her free him, hissing as her hand wrapped around his cock, wasting no time in sliding him into her.

Bluntly biting where neck meets shoulder, Nikola started moving his hips. The warmth, the fluttering of her muscles as he moved, the way her head tilted back hypnotised him. Her eyes closed and her mouth open, he revelled in the sensations she caused. His pubic bone grazed her clit with each thrust, dragging pant after pant from her dark pink lips.

The first tendrils of his own completion unfurled, his hands grabbing her hips for leverage. Speeding up, changing his angle slightly so he’d graze her clit firmly, Nikola growled low in his throat, biting her again. Her pants sharpened with each suck of his mouth, a moan stealing from her as he sucked a nipple, and her muscles fluttering around his cock again, his only warning before those inner muscles clenched.

With each ripple of her muscles, the tugging of her fingers in his hair, Nikola soon tumbled over the edge, thrusting hard into her. Jerking gently a few times, he rested his forehead on Helen's shoulder, kissing a particularly large freckle as their bodies cooled.

“Thought I was meant to be bent over the desk?” Helen murmured, idly stroking his hair again. Nikola tamped down the urge to purr.

“And miss watching you in the throes of passion?” He kissed her lips.

“Smooth talker.” She kissed him back. “We better get back to the party.” Nikola watched, heavy lidded, as her gaze travelled up past his hairline to the cat ears on his head. “Can't have Ladybug and Cat Noir go missing now, can we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guess Miraculous Ladybug? Because I love that show. The theme song, the weird ass love thing going on, the music in general. It's just a great show. Go find it and watch it!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blink (And You'll Miss It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874632) by [tinknevertalks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks)




End file.
